Lost
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: She was lost, alone. What was her reality? What was her life? It was nothing, that was her life, her reality. It was meaningless, filled with nothing but melancholic feelings, feelings of longing and want of what used to be before everything changed. YxK


Lost

Disclaimer: No own.

-

_Yuuki was lost again._

She felt so alone. Lost in a world that was not her own, so scared, so afraid. It was unlike reality, her reality. But what was her reality? What was her life? It was nothing, that was her life, her reality. It was meaningless, filled with nothing but melancholic feelings, feelings of longing and want of what used to be before _everything _changed. Before _he _left her. And she could not blame him. What had she done to him all her life? Caused him nothing but loneliness. Caused him sadness and pained him, because her love of the world of humans, for her love of Zero.

Yes, she loved Zero. She had admitted that to him, that was her fatal mistake. But what he had failed to realize, she was not _in love _with Zero. She loved _him_ more than _anything_ in the _entire _world. She loved him more than Takuma-senpai loved his manga. More than Kain loved Ruka. More than Zero's own love for her.

She loved Kaname Kuran, her Onii-samma. She didn't care he was the ancestor of the Kuran family. He was still her Onii-samma who had read to her, loved her, and cared for her. The one who had stuck with her until the very end, until she had mistakingly admitted that she loved Zero. _But only as a brother!_ She inwardly cried._ Zero is nothing more to me than a brother... nothing more.... Onii-samma... I wish to be your lover... your wife... I wish to be the mother of your children... Onii-samma... I love you..._

She was lost without him. He was her air, her life, he held the blood she desired, the only blood she would drink. For years she had starved herself, only taking a few blood tablets at a time. She was killing herself, but with out him, what did it mean to live? She would rather die than to live for an eternity without her precious Onii-samma. Her Kaname. Kaname belong to her. _And she belonged to him._

_He had awakened her. To be without her master meant death, and she was dieing, ever so slowly, on the inside._

Yuuki, the new Headmistress of Cross Academy, stared at the two letters she had received a week ago. One stated that the Vampire King would be coming to discuss the arrangements for a new Night Class. _In perfect penmanship, the handwriting of Kaname Kuran. The new Vampire King. _And the head of the Hunters Association would be visiting as well, to ensure the humans protection. _In the sloppy handwriting of Zero. Oh Zero.. Why does it have to be the same day Kaname-Onii-samma is visiting?_

Because they both had to discuss the rules. And she, as the Headmistress, had to abide by them.

Yuuki stood up, leaving the papers on her desk, staring out the window sadly, recalling the fond memories she had shared with Cross, with Zero... And with Kaname.

Two cars pulled up, one, a small yellow cab, and the other, a luxurious limo. Yuuki bit her lip. Hopefully, the two wouldn't kill each other then and there. Surprisingly enough, they shook each other's hands. Zero and Kaname both glanced at her, knowing she was staring. Yuuki nodded, and disappeared from their view.

She pressed a button on her desk, opening the gates for them. Only a few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." she said softly. Yuuki stood as they entered. She bowed before her King, even though she was the rightful Queen, she wasn't, but it mattered not. Yuuki shook Zero's hand, which surprised Kaname, but not visibly.

He had expected her to leap and kiss her lover in greeting, but no. She shook his hand, and nothing more. Did that mean she did not love Kiryuu? Did she act like she did, because she despised him, and she knew it was the only way he would leave her? Or are they acting like they are not lovers? Their deceit angered him, greatly. He was no fool. And he would not be taken as such.

"Your Highness, Kiryuu-san. I hope we can agree on the same terms for the future of Cross Academy." she spoke softly.

Zero sat down next to Kuran, across from Yuuki. As he sat there, he noted the tension emitting from the Vampire King, and the sadness that rolled off Yuuki like the waves of a furious ocean. Did something happen between the two? Zero noticed how her eyes no longer sparkled like they used to. Her hair was much longer, more so than ever before. She hat to keep it in a high pony tail, and her bags reached her kneecaps. Obviously, she had some sort of attachment to the hair and did not wish to cut it, or was to busy to.

It was true, he had promised to kill her long ago. He despised vampires, even though he was one of them himself. But he was a vampire hunter, and he had drank Kuran's blood, which held the blood of his former master. He would not become a Level E, so he could live for eternity, and kill them all off one by one. He would kill Yuuki last, and in front of her dear Onii-samma.

"I understand, Kiryuu-san, that you despise vampires. And you would love to kill the vampire's to attend the school, if his Highness allows it, but I want you to understand that the school is neutral ground. Neither vampire nor human will be killed on these school grounds on my watch."

"If his... Majesty, does allow vampires to run a muck here, who will be the guardians? You have thought of that, haven't you?" Zero asked, Venom lacing his words as he mentioned Kaname.

Yuuki nodded. "I believe that it would be best if Yori-chan would become a guardian, along with myself."

"Aido's wife?" Kaname had asked, speaking for the first time. Yuuki blinked in surprise.

"Well, yes. Yori, may be only a level C, but she is my servant -unfortunately- and no one would dare to touch her. She can defend herself since Aido-senpai's training, and I have Artemis."

"But you both are vampires." Zero said angrily.

"So were we. But that is what is good about the entire situation, Kiryuu-san. Students who still attend Cross Academy recognize Yori-chan, and the Night Class would not dare touch her because I am her master."

"Do not flatter yourself, you would not be a vampire now, if it weren't for me." Kaname spoke once more.

"I am not, Onii-" Yuuki covered her mouth. She had let it slip. Shit shit shit. She had to get out of here, now. Or else the tears would fall and she would break. _Again and again you break, you fall and crumble to the ground because of the past, and the mistake you made._

"E-excuse me." Yuuki stumbled out of the room. "Shit." she cursed. Her throat was burning. Yuuki stumbled out of the hall and into the kitchen.

Zero sighed, relaxing himself. Over the years, he had learned to some what control his emotions. He would not let those damn vampires get the better of him. But damn it all, since he was the head of the Hunter's Association, he had to follow the damn rules of the pacifist.

"Do you know what is wrong with Yuuki?" he asked Kuran simply.

"You don't?" Kaname asked in mild surprise, even if he did not show it. What kind of lover was Zero, any way.

"I have not seen Yuuki since that night ten years ago. How should I, Kuran?" Zero spat, forgetting his manners. Ever since the vampire's decided to re-create a damn monarchy amongst them, he had to call the pure blood filth 'His Mahesty' and 'His Highness'. He was sick of it.

"I see." Kaname said nothing more. So, Yuuki was not with Zero. Had something happened between them?

-

Yuuki took out three blood tablets and dropped them into the water. This should sustain her thirst for now. She was quite thankful Cross had left plenty for the Night Class of year's past, otherwise she would have never lived this long, as she refused to drink any one's blood other than Kaname's.

She drank the pinkish liquid quickly, sighing in relief as her thirst was quenched. She had almost said 'Onii-samma' she could not call him that. She refused to, even though it hurt her so much.

"Onii-samma..." she whispered, wiping the fresh tears off her face. She had to return to her office, she did not want blood all over her walls.

Yuuki entered the room once more, acting as if nothing happened. She sat back in her seat and faced them.

"As I was saying, it was not my wish to become Yori-chan's master, but she wanted to be with Aido-senpai. And I wanted her to be happy, so I did. I was the only one who would, any way."

"You still turned a human into a vampire. She will descend into a level E, you know." Zero pointed out.

Yuuki shook her head. "No, she will not, because I gave her my blood."

"You give it out so casually. A pure bood's blood is treasured, you will no longer give it out so freely."

"Aa, I know, your Majesty. I only wished for Aido-senpai and Yori-chan to be happy, I don't want to cause any more suffering." Yuuki mumbled softly, staring out at the bright blue sky. She sighed.

"Will you allow it, your Highness?" Yuuki asked hopefully. Kaname sighed inwardly. That girl had such a hold over him, even when they have not seen each other for years. Seven years, they have been alone, yearning for the other. But he was glad to only have three years with her, as they had been the happiest years of his entire life.

Kaname nodded. "Young vampires may attend the school, as long as the curriculum is the same as it was taught years ago." Yuuki smiled slightly for the first time in years.

"Thank you. What of you, Kiryuu-san?"

Zero stared at the woman he loved so dearly. It has been year, and his yearning for her only grew instead of disappearing.

"Aa. I will have Yagari check up once and a while, make sure there aren't any dead bodies any where."

"If he harms a student, he will be punished. I have said, this is neutral ground." Yuuki warned. Zero nodded.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms." Yuuki said abruptly, standing up. Both men stood with her, and following her in silence. She led Zero to his temporary room first.

"The butler should have already taken your luggage to your room. I understand you both are only staying for one night, but make yourself at home, Zero, it was your home at one point." Yuuki sighed.

When Zero closed the door, Yuuki turned to face her brother.

"As the Night Class dorms have been destroyed, and a new one is still under construction, I'm afraid that you won't have your old room, your Majesty. I had one made to have the same comforts as your old one, I hope it is to your liking." Yuuki finished. She led him down the hall and toward a section of the house he has never seen before. She must have done some remodeling.

Yuuki stopped and bid him farewell. When Kaname had opened the door he had found the room to be exactly like his old one, with his old possessions that could be salvaged. It was exactly like his old room. She... remembered it. Kaname stepped forward toward the wine cabinet. His favorite wine was stocked and unopened.

She remembered... everything...

-

Yuuki sat on the floor, leaning against her bedroom. The moon peered down at the small night child with fresh tears leaking from her eyes in pity. Yuuki sobbed. Oh how she had missed them. Both of them, but she had missed Kaname more. He was her brother, her love, her life. She was nothing without him, she might as well be dead.

She loved her Onii-samma. It didn't matter. She didn't deserve him. For ten years he had watched over her, and when he could finally be happy, for three short years he had been happy, and so had she, but then, they separated, and seven longer years had passed. Seven years of loneliness and suffering. Pain and anguish. Seven long years...

Yuuki gasped slightly when she felt the knob turn, and some one push the door open.

"May I come in?" a soft voice asked. Yuuki stood immediately, turning to face her brother. It was like the night of the party, so long ago. So very long ago.

"Yuuki." he spoke as he entered the room. He gave her no chance to greet him, speaking once more.

"How long?" he asked. Yuuki furrowed her brow in confusion, but he offered no further information.

_How long have you been alone? How long have you suffered like I have? How long? _His eyes spoke more than he did orally.

"Seven years."

_Seven years I have longed for your touch, for your love. Seven years I have starved myself from proper nourishment. Seven years of suffering, Kaname-onii-samma. But not like you. Seventeen years you have suffered greatly. And I am the cause of everything. _

To her horror, she had spoken out loud. Kaname had heard everything.

"Why Yuuki. You said..."

"I love Kiryuu Zero, Kaname-Onii-samma. But I only love him as a brother, a friend. He holds a place in my heart, as do my other friends. But Kaname, I love you so much, I have starved myself from proper nourishment, as your blood is the only blood I long for. The only blood I will drink."

She soon found herself on her bed, her brother on top of her, kissing her passionately. No, not brother. Lover. The word fit better. She held a sort of sibling love for Kaname, but it was smothered by the passionate lust and love that a lover felt for their other half. Kaname was her other half. She moaned into the kiss, hugging Kaname to her tightly. Kaname released her and arched his neck for her, his eyes filled with love, and happiness.

Yuuki unbuttoned the first to buttons and smoothed the collar, licking his neck. Right before she bit into her smooth neck, he whispered,

"Mine."

_Yuuki Kuran was found once more._

_-FIN- _

_First VK fanfic, YAY!!! Any way, what did you think? Good, bad, what? I hope it was good, and I kept them all in character. I got this idea after reading _**Eien Ni** _ by Unmei Hime. I suggest you read it, it's super duper good! Lol. _

_Any way, I am a fan of Naruto so pleasepleaseplease tell me if you are one as well. See ya! And for any Naruto fans reading this, Ja!_


End file.
